Una tregua nocturna
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Asuna quería pasar la noche con Kazuto, Suguha quería dormir con Kazuto y Yui ya tenía el trauma de su vida o una pesadilla al ver como esas dos chicas, su mamá y su tía arreglaban sus diferencias de manera extraña Primer fic como debut en SAO, KiriAsu y KiriSugu


Era una noche estrellada como tranquila en el dojo Kirigaya donde residía cierto muchacho particular llamado Kazuto Kirigaya y su supuesto haren compuesto de varias chicas de las cuales resaltaban nuestras dos protagonistas: Yuuki Asuna y Kirigaya Suguha.

Yendo al punto en aquella noche una sombra estaba escalando la casa principal del dojo en el segundo piso, en menos de nada el supuesto ninja entró precisamente en el cuarto del joven Kazuto el cual estaba durmiendo plácidamente mientras el espectro tenía unas orbes castañas iluminando en su capucha mientras contemplaba al joven pelinegro durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Su cara de chico con cuerpo de hombre joven era adorable cuando dormía, debía admitirlo, era culpa de ese lindo chico que ese ninja de ojos castaños brillantes lo estuviera viendo de manera tan algo… Idílica como romántica, no era un secreto que Kazuto atrajera personas y fans por sus grandes talentos pero nunca de índole homosexual… Si es que ese ninja fuera ÉL.

Como sea el encapuchado con un leve sonrojo miraba detenidamente al muchacho todo indefenso como recostado en su suave y cómoda cama, aun así Kazuto era muy lindo y durmiendo como un niño idiota disfrutando de algo. De pronto el shinobi acercó su tacto hacia el pecho marcado del joven por los fuertes entrenamientos de kendo pero notó una especie que lo hizo quedarse sin aire.

El supuesto shinobi se quedó sin habla sintiendo ese algo raro, era un bulto grande pero suave como blando al tacto, eso por alguna razón al ninja le causó algo de interés y aparte no se la creía, a través de las sábanas de su amado chico se notaba ese extraño bulto a lo cual de manera silenciosa destapó las sábanas con tal de saber ese extraño bulto y quizás dormir sobre el marcado cuerpo del chico pero se encontró con algo bastante indeseable.

Era una chica de cabello negro como corto con capul cubriendo su frente, tenía una chaqueta roja con una camiseta negra como una pantaloneta negra y algo corta marcando su trasero y por supuesto su par de… Motivos por los cuales amaba a su onee-chan, de hecho el famoso ninja estaba tocándole una de sus tetas lo que hizo que el encapuchado se quedara con cara de WTF.

En menos de nada la pelinegra se lanzó sobre el encapuchado el cual en menos de nada sacó su espada para darle pelea a la joven, luego de un atercado de tan solo unos segundos, Suguha le lanzó al shinobi de ojos castaños un ataque con su espada de madera, al parecer el ataque en sí era parecido a cuanto uno batea una pelota de beisbol a la derecha.

Ese ataque le causó que le rasgara el vestido al ninja el cual veía como se le descubría su camisa blanca con algunas franjas y pechos moderados y algo pequeños que los de Suguha, de hecho era un poco grande de estatura a lo cual al ver a la hermana menor de Kazuto se quedó el antifaz.

-¡Oye no mames! ¡Ya párale! ¡Ya!- Se quitó el antifaz mientras hablaba en susurro- Soy yo, Asuna

La joven mencionada era una joven de cabello castaño tirando un poco a naranja con una pequeña coleta, ojos avellana, una chaqueta blanca y falda gris como pantimedias negras lo que causó que Suguha la llevara abrazada afuera, rodeaba la cintura mientras la llevaba afuera de su habitación, de hecho ese abrazo era parecido al de un boxeador que estaba cansado sosteniendo a su rival pero en este caso, Asuna estaba frente a la pared mientras Suguha en silencio le hizo una mirada de regaño.

-¿Suguha?

-Cállate- Le hizo un chito hasta en menos de unos segundos las dos comenzaron a mirarse con ganas de matarse hasta entrar al cuarto de Kazuto el cual dormía como nunca hubiera visto el mañana y tan tranquilo mientras ambas de rodillas se miraban fijamente como si fuesen dos vaqueros a punto de matarse afuera de una cantina.

-¿Qué hacías en la cama de Kazuto?- Interrogó Asuna a su homóloga la cual sonreía de manera tranquila sin dejar de mirar a su rival

-Estabamos…- Alzó a modo de burla y provocación- ¿Durmiendo juntos?

La castaña empezó a enojarse profundamente pero decidió de manera cuidadosa calmarse pero cuando se trataba de una provocación tenía que poner en su lugar a esa pechugona miserable

-Eso es mentira- Se negaba a creerlo- ¿No es así?

-Pues que crees…- Cavó su tumba pero sería otro día o en su defecto irían en sigilo al dojo para darse entre ellas una buena putiza por el corazón de Kazuto a lo cual el interrogatorio ahora era hacia la pobre Asuna

-Volviendo a ti, ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, Asuna-san?

-Pues…- Ahora se la devolvió con el mismo propósito- Estaba de camino al baño y tomé un mal giro- Ahora Suguha estaba completamente enfadada pero tenía la misma estrategia, en menos de nada miró al equipo ninja que usó su rival.

-Es impresionante el esmero con el que entraste, ¿No lo crees?- La castaña ni se inmutó ante aquello mientras la chica de cabello negro miraba de manera muy detenida y fija la cuerda negra que usó su rival, quería hacerla enfadar para probar su paciencia a lo cual notó que ese elemento era de un material resistente como fuerte.

-Quien hubiera pensado que la tan seria y distinguida Asuna Yuuki haría algo así

-Hija de…- Apretó los dientes pero sonrió, estaba acostumbrada a toda clase de críticas y palabrerías- Ha, tienes razón- Sonrió mientras miraba a su chico bonito

-Me pregunto que pasaría si Onee-chan lo supiera

-Eres cruel, Suguha… No esperaba esto de ti- Se volteó de espaldas sin mirar a su oponente la cual se regocijaba acercándose a la cama donde dormía el dulce Kirito- Bien, bien, seré buena y me iré a casa esta vez, ¿Ok?

-Ok, buenas noches- La pelinegra iba a acercarse a la cama de su hermano llevándose el sabor de la victoria en brazos de su amado primo hermanastro pero no contaba que una ráfaga impactó casi de cerca hacía uno de sus pechos, Asuna para aprovechó para intentar encestarle un puñetazo, falló pero la intención cuenta, la hizo quedar en jaque mate.

La tetona como la castaña se miraron fijamente para matarse entre ellas mientras de la nada sentían como si estuvieran en un ring de boxeo ante la mirada de miles de espectadores, era un coliseo de deportes donde todos los palcos estaban ocupados y las luces de neón brillaban como nunca.

De uno de los camerinos del lugar salía una figura de capa grande mientras la acompañaban otras dos personas, en eso el estadio entró el silencio mientras la voz del anunciante declaraba

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. En estos momentos está llegando Asuna Yuuki

La mencionada en su camino al ring usaba una bata blanca con líneas rojas mientras las ovaciones como los griteríos del público, Asuna miraba a todos lados a su ansiada fanaticada la cual repetía su nombre o apellido, nunca se sentía tan bien.

-Y aquí viene la retadora por el cinturón, Suguha Kirigaya

Ahora salía la retadora que usaba su bata verde con líneas negras y blancas, con la palabra Leafa inscrita en negro y en la espalda, caminaba saludando al público con toda calma y seguridad de sí misma, ella sería la ganadora por el corazón de su oneechan y para eso liquidaría a toda costa a Asuna.

Ahora ambas estaban sentadas en su esquina del cuadrilátero mientras en el centro estaba nada más y menos que una rubia de listón rojo y ojos azules como mirada y apariencia tierna vestida de smoking y con el micrófono en mano, empezó a hablar en modo de grito presentando a las combatientes

-En la esquina roja, la campeona del título de Kirito, con 1,70 y con 60 kilogramos… ¡ASUNA YUUKI!- La mencionada saludó al público alzando las manos mientras éste la ovacionaba al máximo, en eso tenía un cinturón dorado que se notaba en toda su cintura, se quitó la bata mostrando su top blanca con líneas rojas y una pantaloneta azul clara, guantes de boxeo de color rojo.

-Y en la esquina azul, la retadora por el cinturón, tercera en el ranking mundial, del dojo Kirigaya, con 1,66 y con 57 kilogramos, ¡SUGUHA KIRIGAYA!- La mencionada alzó ambas manos mientras su bata abierta ponía al descubierto su remarcable busto en una top negra y pantaloneta verde sin olvidar los guantes de boxeo del mismo color.

Ambas contrincantes se miraron fijamente mientras una joven de tez de clara, cabello café tirando a negro y dos coletas atadas con cintas blancas y de gafas, estaba en medio de las dos oponentes. Era la referee de la pelea y en menos de nada la chica rubia gritó en menos de nada

-¡PREPARENSE PARA LA BATALLA!

La campana sonó y en ese instante ambas boxeadoras salieron al ataque con tal de darse buenos putazos e ir con todo contra todo, tenían el mismo objetivo, tener el corazón y quizás el miembro de Kazuto, era una batalla de dos espíritus enamorados y lujuriosos.

De pronto se pararon en seco mientras volvían a mirarse entre ambas, Asuna puso las manos sobre los hombros de Suguha la cual alzó la ceja algo extrañada mientras la realidad eran que estaban en ese cuarto en silencio mientras el sonido de la noche hacía su presencia

-Alto…

-¿Ahora qué quieres… Perra principal?

-Escucha perra secundaria, ambas tenemos el mismo objetivo, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto- Asintió automáticamente

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tal una tregua?- Quizás ambas luchaban por Kazuto pero era una grata como interesante idea en cómo se planeaban compartir al pelinegro, dos mentes piensan que una, así que era sumamente interesante los términos y condiciones del acuerdo de paz entre ambas.

-Sí… Tienes la razón

Ahora ambas volvieron a sentarse mientras estaban cruzadas como si fueran dos samuráis de pocos amigos pactando algo sucio entre ellos, con velas encendidas

-Ambas compartimos sentimientos de amor por Kazuto-kun- Recalcó Asuna- Si seguimos peleando, lo vamos a despertar a menos que claro, trabajemos juntas

-Entonces seremos aliadas

-Aliadas- Ambas estrecharon su mano dando a entender que ahora debían de dejar sus diferencias con tal de acostarse por esa noche con su Kazuto pero había un problema… ¿Cómo rayos lo harían? Kazuto era un solo ser y ahora era divido en dos pero, ¿Cómo repartirse a ese chico? Era un maldito dilema.

-El verdadero problema es como lo dividiremos entre nosotros- Opinó Asuna mientras analizaba a detalle la anatomía del muchacho en la cama, mientras tanto el joven Kazuto seguía durmiendo ignorando todo a su alrededor… Todo estaba bien por el momento

-Eso también me estaba molestando- Dijo Suguha- Bien hagamos lo siguiente…

(En eso aparece la escena de un dibujo chibi de escala real de Kazuto, dividido en dos en este caso con una franja subrayada desde la cintura para abajo mientras que el resto está pintado de blanco

-Qué tal si una de nosotras toma la mitad de arriba y la otra la mitad de abajo- Suguha se puso una mano al mentón mientras miraba al techo con tal de que le saliera una nube como una brillante idea aunque esa interrogante la invadía

-Pero… ¿Quién toma cuál?- De pronto la pelinegra tenía cara graciosa de tener hambre con la boca babeando mientras tenía un cuchillo y un tenedor- A propósito yo querer ambas mitades

-Entonces asunto no ser bueno…- Dijo la castaña siguiendo el lenguaje cavernícola haciendo que la pobre Suguha hiciera un puchero de llanto

(…)

Mientras tanto desde un futón en un cuarto anexo al cuarto del joven Kazuto estaba durmiendo una pequeña niña de cabellera oscura como ojos ébano brillante, era Yui, una niña de unos 6 años la cual era hija de unos vecinos, los cuales dejaron su cuidado a los Kirigaya, es decir, Kirito como Suguha, Asuna y Shino la cuidaban, ambas chicas como el joven se ganaron su cariño.

La pequeña Yui comenzó a abrir los ojos, la pequeña se había despertado por varias cosas, entre ellas, haberse despertado luego de oír algo en su sueño aunque también por ganas de ir al baño. La niña decidió irse al baño con tal de orinar pero notó algo en el cuarto anexo de su "Otou-san" como llamaba a Kazuto.

La pequeña de manera sigilosa abrió la puerta y notó ante sus ojos lo extraño: Su "Oka-san" Asuna estaba con su tía Suguha lo que causó algo de interés a la pequeña pelinegra. Por alguna extraña razón las dos chicas que quería como unas madres estaban en la habitación de su joven padre, aunque no era biológico.

Suguha: No dejaré que te quedes con la mitad de abajo

Asuna: ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con eso?

Suguha: ¡Porque sus muslos son mejor para chupar!

Asuna: No grites

La pequeña posible entendió apenas con su poco raciocinio que su madre y tía como cariñosamente las llamaba que ambas tramaban algo malo, iban a partir en dos a su padre y se lo iban a comer

-¡Esto está muy mal!- Gritó Asuna con un enfado al estilo anime y en ese momento señaló la frente del durmiente Kazuto y trazó una línea horizontal que dividía el rostro del muchacho- Escucha, si lo dividimos de arriba abajo pero el centro, así

(En eso aparece otro diagrama del cuerpo chibi escala real de Kazuto ahora dividido en dos, el costado derecho estaba en blanco y el izquierdo estaba subrayado sin olvidar el sonido característico de bien hecho).

-¡Las dos tendremos una mitad idéntica!- Exclamó Suguha la cual con su sonrisa no estaba más que de acuerdo con la idea- ¡Oh, gran idea!

-De esa forma estamos iguales

Mientras tanto la pequeña estaba con mirada inocente como sus dos seres queridos se iban a comer a su papá pero entendían por qué ambas se debatían por la otra mitad, supongo que era para saber que era la mitad más deliciosa, juntó sus manitas se arrodilló mientras rezaba en silencio el Padre Nuestro o el María llena eres de gracia.

De pronto se puso en posición fetal mientras sentía que algo se le iba a salir, de hecho era su organismo que quería expulsar lo que llamamos vulgarmente agüita amarilla hasta bolita de un lado a otro y en menos de nada se fue corriendo… Segundos después caminó aliviada con liternita en mano hasta acercarse sigilosamente cerca de la puerta corrediza para ver como estaba la situación.

No era un sueño que su mamá Asuna estuviera en el cuarto con su papá Kazuto pero quedó más extrañada cuando ella como su tía Suguha se quitaban la ropa hasta quedarse en calzones (Ropa interior en el lenguaje infantil) de hecho Yui comenzó a aterrarse por ver como bolas estaban en el pecho de su tía Suguha como de Asuna, ¿Entonces así son las tetas? ¿Dos bolas grandes y enormes?

La pequeña hasta se aterró por ver tanto detalle en la ropa interior de su madre y tía las cuales sonreían viendo dormir al espadachín negro de su corazón, mientras ignoraban que Yui estaba con el trauma de su vida al ver a dos mujeres en ropa interior.

-Bien tomaré la parte derecha- Asuna estaba con una ropa interior de color naranja que relucía su cuerpo

-Entonces tomaré la parte izquierda- Suguha usaba una ropa interior azul profundo, Asuna se sentía una basura todo por el maldito par de melones de su contrincante mientras a la lejanía del pequeño cuarto Yui tenía la boca abierta salida de su mandíbula y ojos en plato, estaba entendiendo de muy mala como triste e infortunada manera el concepto de lo que llamamos "Tetas y culos".

Las dos chicas mientras tanto se iban a acercar de manera sigilosa como silenciosa a la cama de su amado, Asuna y Suguha dormirían de un lado y otro sintiendo el fornido brazo de su amado como éste sentiría el roce de su cuerpo pero en menos de nada la pobre Yui como todo un pequeño ratón se acostó sobre el pecho de su papá Kazuto ya que posiblemente eso de ver a su mamá y a su tía en calzones era algo traumático para su corta edad.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron en derrota, su noche fue arruinada pero en cierta manera muy buena, la pequeña Yui era una niña y claro apenas conocía el mundo, era común el aprecio que le tenía a Kazuto como a ambas chicas, de pronto la castaña sintió una mano en el hombro mientras se estaba poniendo su ropa.

Suguha con una sonrisa y un gesto señalando a la cama de su primo hermano, ella debía dormir con ambos, ella era su mamá… Asuna era la novia verídica de Kazuto como la madre de la pequeña y tierna Yui, ella era la ganadora, retuvo el titulo una vez más.

La joven castaña agradeció no sin antes hacer un pequeño bro fist con su rival, la batalla sería otro día, así que de manera muy cuidadosa se acostó a la derecha de sus amores, Yui en medio de su retorno al mundo de los sueños sonrió muy feliz porque estaban sus dos padres como ella los llamaba por el aprecio y el cariño que les tenía.

Ambos durmieron en armonía y en paz, quizás estaba al aire de que pasaría cuando Kazuto se despertara y viera a su amada y esa pequeña niña en sus brazos… Por ahora la escena de una pequeña familia pasando una bonita noche era lo conmovedor y emotivo que se pudiera hacer.


End file.
